khairufandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Ishidō
Orion Ishidō (known as Lord Orion by non-royalty) is a character in the roleplay. He is the second youngest brother of the Ishidō Family of Dragons. Personality Orion is probably one of the nicest people you could meet. He treats his family, friends, and acquaintances with the love and respect they deserve. While this is great and all, Orion doesn't really understand how people react to things. His siblings have taken advantage of him several times because of this. His father has always taught him to be nice enough to people, but Orion has never found a middle ground for that. Like a good majority of his family, he's very straightforward. When he cares for someone, he will tell them. However, due to his recent understanding of the real world, he does try and reign back his affection for people. Still though, he believes all people and creatures are not inherently bad. He was raised with the mindset that people do deserve second chances, even if they were to do something horrible. Family is family, and no matter what, you should love them. Orion has never felt anyone break his trust before, so he has yet to experience betrayal. Even when Kaskara did what she did, he hasn't gave up on her. He believes that she had a good reason for doing so and until he discovers why, he will continue to believe in her as an actual member of the family. This has, as one would expect, gotten him into many bad situations. His naivety leads him to believe in things that can't really be trusted in. Orion has always had the teachings of his family by his side so whenever he does do something "stupid", he is reprimanded for it and learns from it. Another thing he's weird about, is his relationship with women outside of his own family. If he has ever caught feelings for anyone, he will believe that they are "the one" and he should marry them. Crushes with him happen almost instantaneously and he falls in love very quickly. Fortunately for everyone, there hasn't been anyone that's ever caught his eye. This is the one thing, however, he hopes to grow out of when he grows up. He is aware of the fact that this is very unhealthy for everyone involved, but at the moment, until he learns why this is wrong, he'll just keep doing it. Background Orion was born with an affinity to fire, similar to his older brother. From the very beginning, he seemed one of the more talented members of their family. He could control his fire magic from a very young age and was often instructed in the most simplistic ways on how to use it. Orion never seemed to burn anything, although, he did get very close to doing it. When Tenshin and him were old enough to, they both started being trained by their father. Their training and specialties were split into two different types, with Tenshin using swords and Orion using his fists. Orion has always striven to keep up with his father's own strength, but this never happened to be the case. When his father did train him while alone, his mother was often there to actually see the progress Orion was making. His mother wasn't an actual fighter herself but she knew the basics of how fire magic worked. She often would add things into the training sessions that Orion had with his father, simply instructing him in the mistakes he would make. Little by little, Orion would start to pick up on his mistakes even before his mother got a chance to call him out on them. In time, Orion and his mother would actually train alone, allowing him to spend time with her and perfect his stances or his fighting technique with her. It was a welcome change from when his father trained him, which was more strict and painful than just perfecting poses and stances. After this, his father eventually moved him up to controlling both his fists and fire in tandem, bestowing upon him the knowledge on how to use both at the same time. It wasn't an exceptionally difficult thing for him to do, but it was much harder than he thought it would be. His whole body had to be in sync with his magic. If he wasn't at his best 100% of the time, his magic would fail him. So, because of these lessons, Orion started to become very straight-laced and follow his father's instructions to letter. If he did this, he would be able to overcome any challenges that lay before him. Even so, Orion was a quick learner, doing everything and anything he could to bulk up his own body, mind, and magic. When he believed that these things were "perfected" for the purpose of his training, he challenged his father on real terms. Unfortunately, time and time again, he was defeated. He would get very close to actually defeating his father in a battle. After losing countless times, he started setting his sights on trying to take him down in one hit, which eventually caused his father to do the same. Still, Orion would lose. Despite this, his father saw the progress he had made since he was younger, praising him for this. Orion eventually challenged his older brother to a fight, but never his sister because he saw how powerful she was in her battle's with Tenshin. With Tenshin, however, he was able to beat him about 45% of the time. Orion knew this wasn't good enough, and he continued his training ever still. He wanted to confidently fight his sister on equal terms one day and this wouldn't happen if he wasn't ready for it. No matter what happened, he had to keep working at his own strength. Even so, it seemed this day was to never come. After the "incident", Taiyou left. Up until very recently, Orion never really saw his sister. She was always sort of distant but they seemed to get along, despite this. It seemed the death of their father really set something off in her. Her mother actually gave her blessing for this "quest" to search and destroy Kaskara in the first place. Even the youngest among them, Eis, seemed to be convinced that she did this without any real reason. Orion would have agreed, if it wasn't for how he was taught. Orion believed that Kaskara could still be saved and even though Taiyou had left, he believed that Kaskara would evade her, whether she wanted her to or not. Taiyou's quest for vengeance even scared Tenshin a bit, as far as Orion saw. He knew trying to go out and murder a family member was wrong. Taiyou's obsession with it didn't really seem to bother their mother though. Regardless of that, it didn't really seem to matter. Their mother had come down with some sort terminal illness and wasn't going to survive it, but they were told to love the years that she was left alive. She would survive for some time longer, but Orion knew he had to be there for her. His faith for Kaskara has wavered in the past, though, simply because of this one conversation his mother and him had in private one day. Orion was tending to her in bed and came out with it. He decided to tell her that he never gave up on Kaskara and still considered her part of the family. His mother implied that he was acting "stupid" and "naive" for having these thoughts because of what she did to the family. Orion didn't really have a response for that, but his faith wavered from his mother's words. Was she really so much of a terrible person that she didn't deserve a second chance? Was his mother saying this because she actually did deserve to be killed or was she letting the death of her husband, their father, get in the way of her judgement? For that matter, was Orion even thinking straight? Should he have doubted his mother's words like he was? Was he acting stupid and naive? The one thing that Orion eventually concluded was that she was probably right. He was being naive and stupid for believing in Kaskara. It didn't matter though. He still honestly thought she should have been given a second chance. Orion believed that she could still be "saved". He just couldn't let it go, sadly. After a few years passed and the tournament came up in Khairu again, Tenshin got word of Taiyou entering it. Without wasting any time, he made his way there. With a little nudging from Eis and their mother's blessing, Orion left to go enter as well. He was happy to see his sister again, but he was worried about her. He wondered if she was still obsessed, but hasn't worked up the courage to actually ask her about it. Summary Powers & Abilities Equipment Trivia * Orion is one of the few people in the whole world who doesn't want to see Kaskara dead. He believes that she can be saved, as long as they give her a chance to actually change and repent. His other siblings, and mother, don't agree with him on this but he has held this belief steadfast for years. * Orion very much believes in pure (and somewhat naive) ideals such as second chances and persistence in the face of even the worse situations. He's not so foolish as to actually believe that this work against someone, but he'll sure as hell try. * Orion is often referred to, even by his youngest sibling, as the most naive, precious, and stupid of them all. His mother has never actually said this to him, but she has implied it before. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Ishidō Family Category:Teddyursaa